Love me with His heart or Yours
by GlitterGirl1929
Summary: A set up marriage at first but the two had found love. Yet a raven haired boy lays weakly waiting for his death. But after an accident that cost the life of her fiancé she's alone. But another life was save and it's up to him to take back her smile. R&R and NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

**Love me with His heart or Yours**

A set up marriage at first but the two had found love. Yet a raven haired boy lays weakly waiting for his death. But after an accident that cost the life of her fiancé she's alone. But another life was save and it's up to him to take back her smile. R&R and NO FLAMES

* * *

Me: OK, I AM SUPERRRR SORRY AGAIN FOR WRITING A NEW STORY AND NOT UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES

Dan: You lazy woman *glares at me*

Me: Dangit don't glare at me like that, reminds me of the way my jerk crush glares at me

Dan: He soooo doesn't have a crush on you

Me: I KNOW..*sigh* that's why I can't wait 'till April first to prank him ;)

Dan: Why?

Me: He deserves it...after he took my candy bar

Dan: *laughs*

Me: Why am I even wasting my time with you..Alice can you do the disclaimer?

Alice: Sure :) **Disclaimer- GlitterGal1929 does not own the bakugan characters only the plot**

Me: Finally someone saying it kindly...anyways enjoy the story and NO FLAMES..R&R

* * *

Chapter 1: How it all began

_Alice's POV_

_Tik-Tock_

_Tick-Tock_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_' Ugh '_ I thought as I searched for a precious item inside my backpack, with these sounds in the room.

The clock was ticking other students tapping their hands on their table. We were in detention for an hour. It was only 3:48.

Everyone seems to be minding their own business. Not much people were here and I was the only one digging through a backpack for something I truly treasure. It felt weird in detention cause I hadn't been in one for so long. And I wouldn't if only my drama teacher didn't caught me skipping her class. Wait why would I do that?

I'm a 16 year old girl who's in high school. But my life seems to be different from most high school people. The thing in my life that's different is that my parents had me set up into marrying another family's son. I found out about that on my 14th birthday. I thought my life sucked as soon as I knew. Until I met who I'm engage to. We started hanging out a lot. Rumours had gone that we were dating, but we wouldn't call it a 'date'. We hadn't even kissed! But out of all of that I think I'm realizing that I have feelings for him. Also there's a downside I've been thinking of. Even though we are engage I'm not sure if he feels the way I feel for him. I never said the 'three words'. I was afraid that if I said it he would hate me, and it could mess up our future cause we had to marry each other no matter what. Anyways I got in detention because Ace was away this morining and at the afternoon he texted me he was feeling better and to meet him at the ice cream shop. After a _long_ argument he won. So I skipped the two periods of drama class in the afternoon after a period of math. When I was about to sneak in a teacher caught me.

Back to reality I finally found it!. The gold bracelet with three charms. The three charms were a heart, a dove and a peace sign. Each charms were surrounded with purple jewels. The bracelet was given to me on my 16th birthday. I treasured this the most cause it was what my fiancé Ace gave to me. I smiled and put it on.

_~After 15 mintes_

_' Oh man '_ I though glancing at the ticking clock. It was 4:05 and I was suppose to meet Ace in the part at 4:15!.

_' Come on clock please go slower or else Ace will annoy me of how girls would complain if a guy is late on their date!...wait me and Ace aren't going on a date..are we? DAMMIT I'm blushing '_

I felt my face heat up as I thought me and Ace on a date?

" Nah, Ace and I aren't going to date " I muttered to myself

" It seems like it " Trisha, a girl beside with long black hair that reached her knees with blue streaks on her front hair.

I turned and found her pair of purple eyes looking at me.

" I mean come on.. You two together alone a lot it seems like a date to me "

" Yeah, but I'm not sure if Ace would count our time together as a 'date' "

" Still it doesn't matter if you two keep denying that your on a date it still is a date " She said before taking her headphones, putting them on and listened to music.

I turned back to staring at my hands while my face was really red.

After a few minutes it was 4:03. Our teacher Ms. Glaze barge in packing up her things.

" Sup Miss Glaze? " Darren a boy with green hair and blue eyes behind said.

" I have to take my niece to her piano lessons detention is done now hurry up I'm late " She explained

We quickly took our bags and ran out of the classroom. Meanwhile I was running blindly cause I would be late. Then I almost trip as I ran on the sidewalk. Luckily I caught my balance and kept running. As I arrive home I raced up to my room and change my clothes. I wore a T-shirt saying LOVE in pink glitter and a pair of dark skinny jeans with a pair of gray ballet flats. I took my phone and wallet then shoved it in a small purse. I took a quick glance at the clock and it was 4:12.

_' Crap I'm late '_

I took my purse and ran outside. My parents wern't home yet. They were still at work. I ran pass other people who were walking on the sidewalk not caring about their stares. I arrive at the park and I spotted an impatient Ace sitting under a tree. I ran to him and as he saw me; he gave me a questioning look since I was panting heavily. Before saying anything I slumped down on the ground trying to catch my breath.

" I see you forgot about me " He said teasingly

" S-shut up it was you who got me into detention "

" I'm sorry " He gave a cute puppy face

" Fine I forgive you "

He smiled at me and said.

" I was gonna tell you this earlier but I forgot to tell you "

" Ok what is it? "

Then he said a sentence that made my eyes widen and my heart skipped a beat...

* * *

Me: Done :)

Ace: What did I say?

Me: You'll find out

Ace: But I need to know now!

Me: Why can't you wait?!

Ace: Cause Baron just read the story and won't stop asking me what I said

Me: Don't worry you'll find out later..or tomorrow

Ace: Grrrrrr

Me:...sorry? and **R&R, ****NO** **FLAMES** and I'm sorry if my writing sucked and another sorry for writing a new story I have tons of imagination


	2. Chapter 2

**Love me with His heart or yours**

* * *

Me: I am back!

Ace: How dare you make me wait this long and bunk me with Baron who won't stop asking!

Me: *sigh* I can't wait until you disappear

Ace: What do you mean?

Me: Read the summary it's pretty obvious

Ace: *reads summary*...

Me: Told you and please do the disclaimer

Ace: **Disclaimer-GlitterGal1929 does not own bakugan only the plot :)**

Me: NO! I AM NOT CHANGING ANYTHING!

Ace: Ugh you make me sick

Me:...Well thanks for who reviewed and favourite/followed this story it means so much to me and thanks for taking your time to read this story *bows* **R&R..****NO FLAMES PLEASE**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbyes and Sadness in both sides

_Alice's POV_

" I'm moving "

My eyes widened while my heart skipped a beat. I could feel my eyes almost watering. I looked at him with sadness on my eyes.

Silence filled the air. None of us spoke a word. We just waited for one of us to say something.

" Uhhh...I'll be leaving tonight " Ace said breaking the silence.

My heart skipped another beat while I fought back my tears.

" W-w-where are you going? "

" To Japan...my parents have some business trip there and they said I have to come with them " He explained

" Oh... "

Another silence came again. This was getting awkward.

" So what now? " I asked him

" Don't worry I'll be back next year...I promise " Ace said with a smile.

Then before I knew it our faces were getting closer. _And closer_

" AHA I KNEW YOU TWO WERE ON A DATE! " A high pitch voice yelled behind the bushes.

We quickly parted and I was red like a tomato cause we were so close to kiss. We then turned to see who it was.

" Julie?! " Me and Ace said at the same time.

" Hey I'm not alone " Julie said defending herself.

After a few seconds our friends showed themselves. I blushed like hell of embarrasment. Then I saw Ace with his arms cross.

" Hey let's have a goodbye party before Ace leaves! " Dan suggested which all of them agreed to.

" This is the first time you actually have a good idea that is for others not _you_ " Runo said to Dan with a glare.

Dan gave Runo a sheepish smile while all of us laughed. But still sadness remained inside of me cause Ace was leaving. We then left the park and head to Runo's cafe.

* * *

_Shun's POV _

I laid weakly on the hospital staring at what I'm gonna see before I die. Everything here was dull the gray walls and ceiling that represent the sadness and the bad things that's gonna happen in the hospital. The white blanket that covered my body from the coldness; or the white blanket to be put over me once I'm dead. The tools of the doctors rested on the table nearby my bed. I turned and saw my heartbeat beating slow. Wires were connected to me helping me to live a bit longer. I felt like a science experiment in a laboratory. I felt _trapped_...with no one hearing my calls. Pain ran through me and I just wanted to end this.

I'm only 16 years old. Two years ago when I was 14 I found out I had a heart failure. Before it happened it was just an ordinary day. I was at school doing soccer, then at the next day I'm in a hospital.

_Knock_

_Knock_

I turned my head to the doorway and saw my mom coming in with a sad smile.

" I'm sorry sweetie but they haven't found you a new heart yet " She said sadly

" It's ok...I'm gonna die soon anyways " I said plainly

" No your not " She sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. You'll live..I _promise _" She whispered

I gave a small smile before hugging her back.

" Now time for you to rest, if you need me give me a call I'll be at work.. " She said while parting from the hug. " Take care sweetie " She said softly before kissing my cheek.

Then she opened the door and left. I felt alone again. But I got used to it since I was a loner in my school. I sighed before drifting back to sleep.

All I needed to live is a heart to replace my failed one. I did not feel comfortable replacing my heart, but what choice do I have?.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

The party was so fun. There were bright lights and a huge amount of food. Everyone was having a great time, all of them have smiles on their faces. But the smiles turned into a frown as it was time for Ace to go to the airport.

We offered to give Ace a ride in a huge van. During the ride there was silence. Then we arrived at the airport. He got off the van and we helped him get his luggages. We saw his parents waiting by the doors of the airport. After helping him we said our goodbyes. He then slowly walked away but after a few steps he stopped. He turned and looked at me. Without thinking twice I ran to him and gave him a big hug. He then hugged me back.

" I'll miss you " I whispered

" I'll miss you too...take care " He whispered to me

I smiled as we parted. He turned around and started walking away.

" OH YEAH, KISS HER ANYWHERE ELSE BUT NOT AROUND US!.. OH I SEE HOW IT IS ACE! " Dan yelled dramatically.

Runo got annoyed and hit Dan on the head.

" Idiot, they never got a chance to kiss all thanks to barbie here " Runo said while pointing at Julie

Ace turned his head and waved us goodbye.

" TAKE CARE BUDDY " Dan said with a thumbs up

" Moodswing idiot " Runo mumbled under her breath.

I gave a sad smile before getting into the van after they got in. Runo closed the door as I stared out the window seeing Ace slowly drifting apart from me. I sighed before the car started and left the airport.

* * *

Me: DONE :)

Shun: ~sarcastically~ Oh so I'm suppose to play dead? Woop de doo

Me: Ugh IDIOT!

Dan: What do you want?!

Me:...I was talking to Shun

Dan: Dammit

Me: Anyways back to Shun...Ugh IDIOT READ THE SUMMARY *throws summary at Shun* and hope you enjoyed the story **R&R and NO FLAMES PLEASE** and sorry if I made any mistakes as soon as I finish the sooner I re-write 


End file.
